hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Unterganger Minecraft Server
The Unterganger Minecraft Server (or shortly UMS) is a privately hosted Minecraft server originally set up and ran by Unterganger DictatorAntics but now hosted on a private server by Johnnomonster. The server world was created around June 2013 The main focus of the MC world is the Unterganger City built around the original spawn point. Beginning 4 February 2014, users began experiencing "io.netty" timeouts when trying to connect to the server and eventually, not being able to connect at all. Several theories were brought up on whether the server became corrupted, what caused it (the most popular theory was DA's laptop charger malfunction happening on the same day the timeouts started) and how to fix it. After a week of trials and errors, MTM and John managed to get the world to load, but it was still unstable and crashes occasionally. 0n 19 Feb 2014 mfaizsyahmi finally get the world to run without crashing. The root cause of the problem was attributed to 40,000 porkchops in one chunk spawned by one of MTM's contraptions that overloaded MC as well as any external editor from which fixing attempts were made. This has since been resolved and as an indirect result of the incident and DictatorAntics stating in the past he would not mind, it is now being hosted from 22 Feb 2014 onwards on a server belonging to Johnnomonster, who the details to connect can be requested from in agreement to keep them non-disclosed. Untergangers on the server Currently DictatorAntics, Johnnomonster, KnightTemplar1453, mfaizsyahmi and MisterTalkingMachine regularly play in the server, though in the past, Kumichi58 and Deficere2 were also active. JennieParker87 and subtitlecomedy only visited the world a few times, and have not built anything. Though TheSilverUniverse and mfaizsyahmi also joined the Hamachi network, they have some technical issues which makes it unable for them to connect to the server. Hamachi is no longer needed, so, untergangers who have been granted access to the details may join freely. Following the move to a proper server on 22 Feb '14 several more were allowed in – TFPStudios and TheLawlDawg – but were banned after a few hours due to griefing (intentional or not) and evading punishments given by operators. Locations Unterganger City DictatorAntics named the 'city' on the server Unterganger City. The city is steadily expanding and currently has the 10 flags of the countries of the Untergangers on the server. The city was traditionally divided into three districts, but as one was greatly expanded in an over-ambitious plan, and another lack growth, only one district remained relevant. Throughout the rest of this article, "City" refers to Unterganger City. The first one is the Old Town, designated as a shared build zone on which players can build anything they want. It contains an assortment of buildings, from John's HUE Tower and MTM's Victor building to DictatorAntics' castle and KT's fort. Various monuments have also been built here. Johnnomonster's planned village (dubbed Johnstown) and mfaizsyahmi's old Malay town can be regarded as enclaves within the Old Town. To the east of John's planned village, there's a town called Saltshore, built by KT, it's a desert-looking town with shops, houses and other structures, it's connected to the rest of the server by a railroad but it is surrounded by a wall. This walled settlement also contains a pyramid. The second district is the Nazi District, aiming to recreate the Nazi German capital of Berlin. Deficere worked on the Führerbunker for some time, but as of Nov '13 little progress have been made. Some have proposed to reclaim the undeveloped land around the bunker and build a proper Reich Chancellery on the site and above the Führerbunker. With the Old Town growing faster and encroaching the only structure in this district, the Nazi District might soon be dissolved and absorbed into the Old Town as an enclave. The third district was the former Imperial District (now incorporated into the City of Athyras). The Imperial District is where KT and DA build structures resembling buildings of a real-life city. Structures built there include a Military Barracks, a Dock, a Courthouse and a Prison. Structures like factories, houses, and even a landmark (The Byzantine cathedral Hagia Sophia) has been planned. Separation of the Imperial District from the Unterganger City was initiated with the building of a wall meant to separate the unregulated construction of the Old Town and the planned construction on this district. City of Athyras A more ambitious plan was hatched by KT around November 2013 and involves incorporating the Imperial District as one district of a vastly larger City of Athyras that contains various other districts. Massive land-clearing work had been made in MCEdit, and major roads and a few buildings have been built, although progress has slowed down due either to lack of motivation or the interest in building other structures outside the city. Also, because of the name, the size and the build restriction placed upon vast swaths of land some players felt that the City of Athyras is a separate city from the City, and thus the distinction made in this article. Outskirts Surrounding the two cities are undeveloped wilderness, dotted with various generated structures that include desert temples (aka pyramids), jungle temples (only two have been found so far) and villages (Both naturally generated and man-made). Due to the new terrain generation in Minecraft 1.7.2 chunk errors or generation border as they are called can be found in all directions, approximately 1000m from the Unterganger City center. Two of the oldest villages discovered (and closest to the city proper) are named East Village and Southville, named after their relative position to the city. East Village, being closer of the two had been razed to make way for the City's expansion. In the plains to the north three more villages have been found, and have been connected by rail to the City. One village, called Deepwood Motte, was built to the south, it's a medieval-themed settlement built around a small frozen lake surrounded by walls and connected to Southville via railroad. A large number of temples can be found in the server world. Those within 1000m radius of the city has been explored, named and connected to the City via rails. They were named after Untergangers that were thought of as prominent such as KakashiBallZ, Vzorkic, 20EuroCent and MOTURK49. All of these temples are desert temples (pyramids), with the exception of a couple of jungle temples named instead after the person finding it (mfaizsyahmi) and FegeleinTheLostTapes (Fegelein The Lost Temple). Unfortunately a pyramid was accidentally deleted when DA levelled out the land for Athyras' expansion. Criticism In January 2014, and particularly since the beginning of February, DictatorAntics (creator of the server), has become frustrated by his server and also some users of it. His motivation to create things on the server went downwards, but nonetheless he still often encountered Untergangers discussing Minecraft in the Unterganger Chat, and it was also brought up to him on his Skype account. His real frustration, however, started to rise since the timeout issues that started on the 4th of February. Even though he stated multiple times that he is too busy to fix the server for those who do still have lots of motivation, he often was pestered with it and has overall spent hours trying to fix the issues, with no success himself. During a recent visit to the Unterganger Chat he tried discussing the Parody of the Month, but his parody-related questions, however, were completely ignored and an ongoing discussion about Minecraft temples continued which resulted in DictatorAntics deciding to leave the Chat for about a week, while normally being a frequent visitor. After his departure an anonymous source informed him that after he left, rude remarks were made about him, and that it was also discussed to damage/demolish one of DictatorAntics's creations on the server which added up to DA's frustration, since he spent a lot of time trying to fix the server for them. DictatorAntics is not the only one who (since recently) started criticizing the server. MabusParodies never seemed to have been fond of the conversations about Minecraft and recently also others expressed their negative opinions. It is also known that in other chatrooms, such as the one that was set up by HitlerRantsParodies, it was mentioned that the Unterganger Chat turned into a Minecraft Chat. DictatorAntics also said in conversations with some Untergangers that it is hypocritical of the server users to discuss it very frequently in the chat, since most of them are moderators and thus should know better that game talk should be kept moderate. Other chat users have been warned, even banned, by the same moderators for breaking this rule. DictatorAntics also believes that some users of the server have developed an addiction to the game. Rules The server currently has ten rules the players on the server should keep in mind: *It is not allowed to destroy buildings of other people *Lava is forbidden, because it can destroy everything on its path *You have to ask the admin permission for mob spawning *You have to keep obscene buildings to a minimum *You have to be careful with water and not cause flooding *You have to use common sense where to build something, which means not building your building right in front of the entrance of someone else's building *OPs must not teleport other players without their consent *Only KT and DA are allowed to build in the City of Athyras *Close all doors behind you *Remove minecarts off the track when disembarking If one of the rules are broken by a player they will be teleported to the courthouse where they are sentenced for a certain amount of minutes to a prison. In the prison they can still chat with the other players but obviously, not build anything. If a player continues destroying stuff in the courthouse or prison, they will leave the admin no choice but to ban the player. Admins and moderators The administrator who currently maintains the server is Johnnomonster. A select number of players are also given op permissions, given justifiable reasons. Trivia *If you persee any use of lava for something you can ask an admin to do it for you *Trapped Antics (John) was notorious for blowing up animals with TNT and disregards rules regarding killing cows. He also used to operate an animal torture shop. All of these conducts are now discontinued, and the structures demolished due to the fact that Mfaizsyahmi's 'Jennie approved' cooked meat dispenser does an automated job of this as well as his plans to replace his inferior buildings with ones of higher quality. *The Cow Museum is a reference to TSU's love for cows. *Pigs named "Shomronon" can be found roaming around the old part of town (they're mostly spawned by DA). There's also a small machine called 'Der Daily Shom', placed by MTM near his Victor building. This machine spawns one of such pigs every time the sun rises. It has been relocated to an offshore island however, because of infestation issues. *There's a hidden black market in the city of Athyras. *KT is staunchly against the use of stairs for its intended purpose, and insists that it only looks good "on roofs." This division between him and DA (plus a few others) is apparent in the buildings of Athyras - the ones with ladders and no staircases are most likely KT's. *In the spawn area are command blocks that spawn mobs with interesting configurations (e.g. Minecart-rideable bat, pigs launched to the sky on firework rockets, cows riding bats). These were to test the new /summon command in 1.7.2. *Since the server went off the grid in February, two players have taken turns to try and host the server after DA willingly gave the server files to said players but could be considered unsuccessful due to poor internet connections. The server has since been hosted on an actual server. List of landmarks :This list may not be accurate, and will change from time to time. Unterganger City *'Old Town' ** **;Apartment buildings **:By mfaizsyahmi **;Archery range **:By KT – Demolished Dec '13 **;Beach property **:By mfaizsyahmi – Private beach **;Boat race system **:by mfaizsyahmi – buggy - do not use **;Castle **:By DA **;Cinema **:By mfaizsyahmi **;Clock **:By MTM **;Cow Museum **:By DA **;Fegelbrothel **:By KT **;Glass Tower **:By John **;Headgear shop **:By mfaizsyahmi **;House (MTM's) **:By MTM (you don't say?) **;House near overhead railway system **:By KT **;House with tower **:By DA **;HUE Tower and Hotel **:By John **;Land Office **:by mfaizsyahmi – Houses a wall of a large map of Unterganger City **;Lighthouse **:By John **;Mailcart Central Station **:By mfaizsyahmi – Serves the mailcart line (see next entry) **;Mailcart line **:By mfaizsyahmi **;Masjid Jamek (Old Malay Town) **:By mfaizsyahmi **;Obelisk **:By KT **;Old Malay Town **:By mfaizsyahmi – (Some parts under construction) **;Penis Museum **:By John – Demolished **;Temple of the Hall of Fame **:By KT – Originally dedicated to TheSilverUniverse and Silverism but later converted **;Saltshore Town **:By KT **;Stable #1 **:By DA – Located near the HoF Temple, Tower Fortress and mailcart station **;Stable #2 **:By KT – Located near the Obelisk **;Stable #3 **:By John – Located near the Land Office **;Subway line **:By mfaizsyahmi **;Teleporters **:By MTM -- they teleport you to a floating platform outside the city, where you can take another teleporter to your final destination **;Tower fortress **:By KT **;Unterganger Central Station **:By mfaizsyahmi **;Vanity torture houses and gallows **:By John (Demolished) **;Victor factory building **:By MTM – Largest building on the server world by land area **;Walled Village **:By John (Under construction) *'Nazi District' ** **;Führerbunker replica **:By Deficere (Abandoned as of Jan '14) Ums_DA's_fort.png|Castle. KT's penis sculpture can be seen in the background at left. UMS apartments.png|three apartment buildings UMS Cenotaph.png|Cenotaph UMS cinema interior.png|Cinema UMS_grand_clock.png|Clock Ums_Cow_Museum.png|Cow Museum UMS daily shom.png|Daily Shom Ums_DA_Tower.png|DA's house with tower Ums_Eat-o-Matic.png|Eat-o-matic meat dispenser UMS glasshouse.png|Glass tower. Not much glass now. UMS_headgear_shop.png|Headgear shop KFC_in_a_nutshell.png|"KFC in a nutshell", part of John's former vanity torture contraptions. The former Penis Museum can be seen at the background. (demolished 14 Oct 13) UMS land office.png|Land office, with a large tiled map of the City at the entrance Saltshore town.png|Saltshore Town Minecraft_Unterganger_City_skyscraper.jpg|KT's tower fort (center) and the Obelisk (right) UMS mailcart stn.png|Mailcart Central Station UMS Masjid Jamek.png|partially completed Masjid Jamek (part of old Malay town) UMS temple exterior.png|Temple of the Hall of Fame UMS Unterganger Central Station.png|Unterganger Central Station. Occupies the former Penis Museum site 2013-11-08_23.27.36.png|Victor factory building UMS teleporters.png|Left: Standart teleporter design. Right: Teleporter at the UMS headquarters under constrution. City of Athyras *'Historical District (Former Imperial District)' ** **;Archery range **:By DA **;Bakery **:By KT **;Battleship **:By Kumichi58 **;Bazaar **:By KT **;Black market **;Boatyard **:By KT – Place now abandoned, planted with giant pines **;Byzantine shrine **:By KT **;Colonist square **:By KT **;Courthouse **:By DA **;Gothic church and graveyard **:By DA **;Houses (9 in a block) **:By KT **;Hue Square **:By KT **;Lighthouse **:By KT **;Mansion **:By DA and KT **;Replica of the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus **:By KT **;Military barracks **:By KT **;Mountain fort **:By DA **;Mosque **:By KT (Demolished and replaced by a restaurant) **;Observation towers **:By KT – Each flies a different flag **;Playground **:By mfaizsyahmi **;Police headquarters **:By KT **;Pub **:By KT **;Prison **:By DA **;Radio broadcasting station **:By KT **;Radio broadcast tower **:By KT **;Restaurant **:By KT **;School **:By KT **;Stable **:By KT **;Storage house **:By KT **;Subway loop **:By mfaizsyahmi – consists of two stations, one was built by KT **;Town hall **:By KT *'Industrial District' **(Empty) *'Business District' ** **;McDonalds **:By DA **;Hospital **:(edited in with MCEdit, original creator unknown) **;Unity Tower **:By KT **;CNN Tower *'Little Tirana' **(Empty) *'Little Warsaw' **(Empty) *'Little London' **(Empty) UMS_battleship.png|Battleship UMS_courthouse.png|Courthouse UMS_mausoleum.png|Replica of the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus UMS military buildings.png|The military barracks, along with the archery range in the foreground Ums_mountain_fort.png|Mounting fort UMS_school.png|School UMS_restaurant.png|Restaurant UMS_radio_station.png|Radio station UMS_town_hall.png|Town hall Outskirts * *;Slender Forest National Park *:By KT *;Slender Forest National Park cabin and ranger office *:By mfaizsyahmi *;Waterways *;Railway networks *:By MTM and mfaizsyahmi – Terminal in Unterganger Central Station *;MTM's sand castle *:Made only of sand, red sand, gravel, buttons and doors. *;Taiga cabin *:By MTM *;Deepwood Motte *:By KT, mfaizsyahmi, MTM and Mustafa9310 (DA's fan). *;Replica of the house from Courage, The cowardly dog *:By MTM *;Quartz Desert Temple *:By MTM, slightly smaller than a normal desert temple, is also a double portal room. *;Teleporter Station. *:By MTM, a large high floating platform that you arrive to through teleporters in various places. the platform has more teleporters, that bring you to your final destination. Deepwood Motte.png|Deepwood Motte UMS Courage house Pic.2.png|Only 90's kids remember this house. UMS_railway.png|A section of the railway network UMS NP cabin.png|National Park cabin and Ranger office UMS Sand Castle.png|MTM's sand castle. UMS Courage house.png|Courage's house. UMS_transit_network.png|Diagram of the transit network. by mfaizsyahmi UMS quartz temple.png|Quartz temple suggested on MC chat. UMS teleporter station.png|The teleporter station, with it's current 6 teleporters Sculptures and pixel arts Around the server there are various sculptures intended for decoration, as these can be found as inside both cities as in the outskirts, they are listed as separate on these charts: Gallery Old district MC_gangers.jpg|Untergangers riding on horses UMS_group_photo_location.png|Snapshot taken at the same location. Notice the new developments since UMS old city sky view.png|Aerial view of the old town (not fully rendered). Ums DA shoop da whoop.png|IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR Ums old malay town.png|Part of the old malay town (Outdated pic. Notice the huge chunk error) Ums flags.png|Flags of countries of Untergangers in the server Ums Technicolor.png|In Technicolor Ums Victor Building.png|The huge Victor factory building under construction Ums Malay Town facade.png|Facade of the Malay town shop lots Ums City map.png|Large detailed map of the whole city and its environs UMS gramophone.png|MTM's huge gramophone sculpture, placed right in front of his Victor building UMS big towers.png|Big towers of Unterganger city; The transmitting antenna, the Hue Tower, the Nipper Tower and KT's Fortress. UMS UCS platforms.png|Terminal platforms for the rural transit railways (part of Unterganger Central Station) UMS mailcart stn 2.png|Inside of the mailcart station. Coloured wools correspond to recipient's address UMS temple interior.png|Inside of the Temple of the Hall of Fame UMS builders.png|Colour-coded overlay indicating the builders of structures around the city UMS Molster Adolf Creeper face.png|Günscheman and Creepler (using MTM's Meinkraft) UMS MTM house error.png|Chunk error attacked MTM's house. UMS Happy B'day DA.png|Celebrating DA's birthday. City of Athyras UMS_Athyras_large_map.png|Map of the City of Athyras Outskirts DA_MC_grave.jpg|Grave of DA's horse, Wankstain II Large-scale technical map.png|Large-scale map of the server with the location of the city, surrounding biomes and the pre/post1.7.2 terrain generation border Large-scale map.png|Large-scale map of the server UMS dessert hut.png|Abandoned desert market, thought to be a natural structure by some users, untill claimed by MTM on november 2013. Category:Software Category:Unterganger Interactions